lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockhead
Character Description BlockHead is the star character of a series by The-Swain by the same name. He interacts with the Vendorman, the Old Lady and the Agitated Driver, all of which will play a role of some kind in Blockhead's vicissitudes. His conscience is personified by a man sitting in a chair. Attributes Blockhead is one the characters who has the highest HP in Lawler-RPG. Stats Level: 54 HP: 10200 Strength: 148 Defence: 134 Speed: 117 SP Attack: 51 SP Defence: 143 Weapons: Tongs, Radishes and Pumpkin Type: Human/Unknown XP Gained: 1500/41000 Attacks Normal Attacks Punch Combo Blockhead does a combo of punches. (55 to 98 damage) Kick Combo Blockhead does a combo of kicks. (70 to 123 damage) Special Attacks Tongs Blockhead throws Tongs at people with his big throw and also attack with them with his hands, His throw can have lot of pain to some guys. (100 to 235 damage) Hard Headbutt Blockheaad can run up to the enemy, And he can try to to grab one of them and then use a painful Headbutt into there faces. It can knock some sense and confuse them to. But however this can miss if the enemy is fast. (150 to 278 damage) Ow! What a Bite! His teeth are hard as meal or even more hard, he jumps to an enemy and bites them as it would hurt like a meal thing hit's it's head. But however, it can hurt Blockhead too if the enemy's body can try resist an attack. (256 to 424 damage). The move can be learned at Level 57. Ewww! Tongue Slap! That's right, he can use his own long tongue to slap some enemies, lowing down there defense. But there rage would grow. But it does low damage too (50 to 95 damage). The move can be learned at Level 62. Ultimate Attack Ultimate Block Punch Requires 100% Magic. Blockhead charges up his hand, before he throws a powerful fist at the enemy (1200 to 1700 damage). Super Random Attack He runs to the enemy fast, Then he starts to quickly keep on randomly keep's on attacking them for 8 seconds then finish with Hard Headbutt. (1100 to 2395 damage) This move can be learned at Level 59 Team Attack Object Madness Requires 100% Magic and have Hsien-Ko on your party. Blockhead throws tons of Tongs, while Hsien-Ko throws random objects at the enemy. Finishing off with Blockhead using Ewww! Tongue Slap! and Hsien-Ko with Tenraiha, which accidantly hits Blockhead. (1500 to 2200 damage) Storyline Lawler-RPG Blockhead was having a nice walk and looking for his hobo weevil once again, but he just found a blue portal in the park. So he ran into the portal as he would think his weevil is there. But as he enters, he was about to have his most exciting and bizarre adventure yet. He shell be in Chapter 56. Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Funny Character Category:Idiot Category:Blockhead Category:Male Category:1# Guy Category:Newgrounds Category:Epic Characters Category:Characters Category:Party Characters